The Book of The Harvesters: A Harvest Moon Bible
by HarvestMoonFreak723
Summary: Ever wonder how the people in the Harvest Moon worlds work? How their religion of believing in the Harvest Goddess works, what it is really? With what I know and what I've come to believe, I just may have the answer. I call them "Harvesters". And this is their "Bible". (Non canon/Bits of canon). (Also corresponds with my stories Simple Song and The Journey).


**Preface**:

* * *

Being a Harvester is to be a member and follower of the religion of Harvesters. Harvesters are ruled by their immortal deities, like every other religion. The order of rank is the Harvest King, Harvest Queen, and Harvest Goddess. Harvesters also have a version of evil incarnate, the devil per say. Harvesters identify it as the Witch Princess.

One is allowed to leave the religion, but once that decision is made, a former Harvester can never again be a follower of the King, Queen, or Goddess.

The idea is that The Harvest King and Queen are bonded soul mates, who came together after the King created the Queen. The hare said to have ruled for eons before finally birthing two children, the Goddess and Witch.

The King, Queen, and Goddess are responsible for the Nature of the world, making crops bloom, animals produce, winds blow, and ground fertile. Their powers are unknown but said to be unlimited, remaining mainly in the works of nature and health.

The Witch Princess is said to be the opposite of their works, undoing or working the condition of the Earth and it's health. Her powers are limited to Witchcraft, but the specific style is unknown, theorized to be her own created form.

They are said to dwell in different form of Nature, wether it be high in mountains, in mountain Springs, or giant trees. The Witch is speculated to rest deep with woods, hidden in forests and swamps.

The first follower was said to have been the Queen. When the King identified her soul as his mate, he revealed himself to her and they became lovers. He transformed her into an immortal, where she spread the word to those close to her in her previous life, gaining support and followers of the two.

The two have never been reported seen since, though there are those who have claimed to see the Goddess or Princess. As they are only revealed when they allow it, one can assume, followers do not worry about taunts of "lack of proof" or other foolishness from non believers.

* * *

**Basic History of the Deities**:

The Harvest King is God. He watches over the well-being of the world and uses his powers to protect the land and its inhabitants. He has long ruby red hair that crackles with lightening running through it, dark golden eyes and a majestic robe of power, with an aura of static swirling around him. He is all-powerful; none are to question his judgments.

He ruled with only his wife by his side, The Harvest Queen, for many eons. The Queen has long, lush aqua hair that split into two tails that join together at her calves, forming a loop. Two long braids sprout from the top of her ears to her breasts; her eyes are the same shade as her hair. Her wings are long, rounded at the tips, and are tinted to the color of her hair. Her gown resembles a waterfall the way it pools at her feet and moves like waves off the sea. Golden jewelry graces her forehead, neck, waist and wrists. She is nearly as strong as the King.

Then, he became a father. The Queen birthed him two daughters, two hundred years apart, both entirely immortal and with their own unique powers.

What the children are named we have never known, but the eldest was given the title 'Witch Princess', and the youngest was bestowed 'The Harvest Goddess'.

The Princess had strikingly golden, curly locks; and dark, glowing crimson eyes. Her sister had just as beautifully straight, snow-white hair; and bright, shinning white eyes. By the time the two sisters were full-grown, they had mastered their powers.

The Princess had devoted her life to Witch Craft, causing mayhem and evil to spread into the world. Her hair had grown waist length and full of volume, her clothing consisting of stockings and cloaks and bags of spells.

The Goddess had become her title as well, caring for the land even more fierce than her parents. Her hair had remained straight as rain, reaching her ankles, and she had crystal angel wings and a long golden robe.

The two were like ying-and-yang; evil and good, light and dark. The Princess and Goddess were always undoing each other's work in a constant bit of jealous rivalry over their parent's love. But, as the Witch was evil, it was painfully obvious whom the King and Queen approved of the most.

And that spelled unavoidable disaster.

Overtaken by jealousy, the Princess had isolated her sister, and thrown a mortality spell upon her. The Goddess had glowed a brilliant white, the light becoming so bright it was more blinding than the sun.

In a panic, the King threw a bolt of lightening into the light while the Queen looked on in horror. A loud snap was heard four times, and the light grew even brighter in a final explosion.

When the light had faded, the parents sighed in relief as they felt their daughter's immortality intact, but were stunned as they saw what he had happened. The Princess shrieked in horror and utter hatred.

The Goddess had split into four different beings. All were the same person; and yet each their own. One by one they came forward and greeted their mother and father.

The first to step forward had shining magenta locks that waved and reached her shoulders, with a long ankle-length braid in the center. Her eyes glowed the exact same shade as her hair. She had small, pixel like wings and a gown that resembled a look of leaves tinted to all seasons. A headband of multi-colored flowers adorned her head.

The second was not as grand, for she had no wings. Dark, thin emerald hair formed two buns above each ear, where a knee-length braid sprouted from the right bun; her eyes were a crystalline blue. She wore an ocean blue top that covered her breasts but bore her stomach bare. A skirt of the same shade covered her feet, and hung from a ruby red belt, where a golden pendant hung from the center. Golden cuffs were clasped to her wrists, and a pale blue sawn was resting on her shoulders.

The third had tiny wings like a newborn butterfly. Her dark violet hair had similar buns like the third, but two braids fell to her knees, not one; her eyes were a muted cherry. A symbol of a red spade was tattooed onto her forehead, and rich red grapes hung from her buns. Her dress was white, but shined with all colors in the sun, and was thin and floor length, with a sparkling wrap opening up from the waist. An unidentifiable bracelet hung from her left wrist.

The final Goddess had dark amethyst hair, which reached into twin braids that stretched to the floor; her eyes, although the same shade, had no pupils; only the color. She wore earrings of twisted gold and pearls, and her wings were long, tinted green, and thin, but pointed like a shard of crystal. Ting wings shaded like the others fluttered like a giant butterfly, resting on the back of her head. The sleeves of her gown were like forest vines, wrapping around her arms until they met at her breasts, where the dress turned white. As the folds wrapped around and around her, reaching the floor, the dress grew more and more purple. A pink diamond rested on her forehead, and twin swirls branched to cover the rest of it.

The King and Queen looked upon them in amazement. They knew their daughter was still there, but they could not grasp her being four different beings.

The Princess was furious. What had meant to leave her with a mortal sister that could be killed, had left her with four immortal versions of the sister she loathed with her very existence.

The King was even more furious at his daughter's attempt, and disowned her. Shamed and filled with hatred, she fled her home. Unfortunately, the King left her with her powers and immortality, knowing that the world had to have evil in it.

Wanting her daughter back, the Queen was unable to return the Goddess into her former self. She used her powers to have the four merge back together, but in a different way. Like how the four seasons come and go depending on where they are, the Goddess would change into one of the four forms depending on where she was. The King set up different spots in the world for her to live and protect more closely, land he was most fond of.

And so the world continues to where it is today, with the King, Queen and Goddess watching over us, and the Witch Princess causing mayhem and tragedy.

* * *

**Devine Intervention**:

Though the King and Queen do the work of the world, the Goddess was entrusted to only those area assigned to her. Followers moved to those areas, attempting to be closer to their deities.

As an immortal being with immense powers, the Goddess gathered late souls of her strongest followers, rewarding them with eternal life in the form of a tiny-elf creature, known as a Harvest Sprite.

Each Sprite is given a life, a name, and a power. They have personalities, and they have jobs and immortality. They are forever stuck at the age of children, obeying the orders of their Goddess. With the powers they were given, they are her "little helpers". They do a certain task that their powers allow, ranging from anything that she does yearlong.

Legend has it, children would find them near farms or in the woods, sprinkling shimmery specks onto a dead flower and watching it return to life, or a field of soil that was left barren become rich and fertile again. Children had tried to tell their parents about these mystical "Harvest Sprites" they had found, but soon discovered that only a child could interact with the magical beings.

However, that was never meant; for as soon as they were discovered, they would cover themselves with a magically appearing glitter and disappear; with a loud pop and flash of light, which only the children could witness.

Now children being raised by Harvester parents are told to pray to the Sprites to bring the family a little bit of help when they needed it, like a week without rain or the cow not making enough milk for the new baby. If a child sees a Sprite, the family sees it as a sign that the Goddess is sending all her love and help to them.

* * *

**Festivals and Holidays of the Harvesters**:

There are many days throughout the year dedicated to the deities, some a gift to the loyalties of their followers. They are religious holidays, and most respond by closing all stores and devoting all energy to the celebration.

-Spring 01: New Years Day

On the first day of the year, all of the residents get together to pound rice into Rice Cake (mochi). The grueling work of the cakes is to symbolize the strength and determination used to tackle the new year, as the rice sends wishes for good harvests. At the end of the festival every member is supplied with Rice Cake.

-Spring 14: Spring Thanksgiving

Today girls are given, by their sweetheart or significant other, some cookies. While known as a romantic holiday, also to show appreciation to those near to you. Give cookies to other girls to chuckle at their reactions as well. Symbolizes the hope of love, a strong foundation to the Harvesters belief system.

-Summer 24: Fireworks

Today is a celebration of life and joys of nature in its strongest form. Fireworks are exploded during a three-hour period to signify the explosive success of nature's bounty and health. Usually viewed as a romantic event between young and old couples.

-Fall 09: Harvest Festival

On this day all of the residents get together and make a giant stew in celebration of successful Harvests and health of the year. Each person is required to bring an ingredient to add to the pot. All members eat until they cannot, and take portions home, to prolong the celebration and ensure non goes to waste.

Tampering with the stew is a serious offense and results in arrest and a heavy fine, depending on the item used.

-Fall 30: Pumpkin Festival

On the last day of Fall you are to give candy to the kids who come to visit. This is an all day event, continuing from the morning to dusk. Children are not required to wear anything or say anything. Adults who refuse to partake are fined. This is in celebration of the health of the children and their bright futures.

-Winter 14: Winter Thanksgiving

The giving festival is just like the one that occurs in the Spring season, but instead of girls receiving cookies, boys are receiving chocolates.

If you are married your spouse will present Chocolate Cake to you after you go to bed.

-Winter 24: Starry Night

This festival must be set up the day before, on the 23rd of Winter. On that day one's sweetheart or significant other is asked to celebrate the holiday. The person, if accepts the invitation, will then invite you have a party with them the following evening.

This holiday is in celebration of the years successes and hopes for the future, while used as a time to bond with the family of the beau. Couples are given an idea of life together, as a meal of sweets and wine is to be produced and consumed.

The event lasts until late at night, where the asker must return home before Midnight, to not taint the celebration the following day.

-Winter 25: Stocking Festival

This isn't a get-together event like the other festivals, but it is a scene that occurs at night. Go to bed late at night and Sprites will visit your house. If you have a stocking hanging on your wall then they will leave a gift in it.

This festival is a gift from the Goddess for the loyalty shown throughout the year.

-Winter 30: New Years Eve

On the eve of the last day of Winter, meet up with the rest of the residents in the evening. They are there to gorge themselves on festive Buckwheat Noodles to celebrate the end of the year. You may be given your own supply of Buckwheat Flour to take home with you, or you'll get some of your own Buckwheat Noodles instead. The festival continues until the early morning of the new year.

* * *

**Unions through Marriage**:

While the main foundation of the Harvesters is love, marriage is a very important ceremony with many expectations and limits.

For starters, one is not allowed to propose the idea of marriage until they are deemed capable of supporting a family. Reasonable income, size of home of residence, sleeping area, and emotional connection to the intended must be evaluated and approved.

To ask for one's hand in marriage, both members must be Harvesters. If one is not, the other must convert by bathing in the water of the Goddess Spring.

The asker is to produce a blue feather to the asked, in order to ensure a correct proposal. The blue feather symbolizes everlasting love and affection, and the strength of the bond through the power of the Harvest Goddess.

Once a blue feather is accepted, a wedding cannot be held until a week has passed. Couples are told to refrain from sexual intercourse and normal interaction, as the final week is to test the strength of the couple.

Though the ceremony has no specific guild lines to follow, future spouses are allowed to exchange rings, vows, and any other model to express their love they preference. All that is required is the exchange of the words "I do" between the couple.

A marriage is to be consummated the night of the ceremony, in seclusion from other prying eyes and ears. Failure to do so can revoke the marriage.

Children are expected to be formed within a year of marriage. At least one child is to be ensured between each couple, to ensure the continuation of the family line. Failure to do so can result in unhappy marriages that lead to depression and illness from the sense of failure.

In the religion of the Harvesters, once a blue feather is accepted, it cannot be rejected or returned. Divorce is forbidden, though separation is allowed. Remarriage is highly frowned upon, but in the case of soul mirrors, overlooked. Only through death can two be truly separated, though still united in the eyes of the Goddess.

While Harvesters value love, marriages are seen as a form of union between souls, made to ensure eternal happiness and creation of offspring. As a result, Harvesters recognized relationships between Same-Sex couples, but marriage between couples of the same sex is highly forbidden. Punishment for breaking this law can lead to imprisonment and crippling fines. Minsters performing the ceremony are removed from the religion and unable to return.

* * *

**What it Means to Be A Harvester**:

Beginning new is hard.  
It's usually difficult. Confusing. Unknown.  
Change is… new.

Not for everyone.  
Sometimes it's easy. Effortless. Unnoticeable.  
Change is also good.

The problem with beginning new, is that everything is new.  
Your home, your relationship, your life… even YOU are starting new as well.

Change has always been a part of life.

Living without a family member.  
Then again and again.  
Changing schools because we weren't challenged there.  
Getting and losing a pet.

Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

We've all gone through it. Even you.

But I'm a Harvester.

My family has always been descended form farmers and ranchers.

We have all been Harvesters, even if we weren't born one.

And we all have something unique.

Something special.

And change always comes for us.  
Even when it's the last thing we expect.

It crashes into our souls like a wrecking ball, twisting into our bones, and melting into our skin, until it becomes one with who we are.

It's what being a Harvester is all about.

* * *

**Soul Mirrors**:

It is speculated that the King and Queen are not the only ones to experience soul bounding. Soul mirrors are identified through many signs through the first meeting, along with additional details only viewed by the deities.

When one meets their soul mirror, or the other half of their soul, the souls will recognize in a way most beholders will not recognize or understand. It takes deep analyzation for many to come to terms with it.

Nothing is noticed until the two people make eye contact, allowing the souls to see glimpses of the other. If they are recognized, a flash of light or pink will appear in both pairs of eyes. The two will be lost in each other as the souls communicate, causing the body to feel a desperate need to touch and connect.

First touch between the skin will allow the souls to touch in a bit of a hug, eliciting pleasure and desire through the bodies where the contact is made. Upon hearing each other's voices, the soul will feel an overwhelming need to bond and become whole, creating heavy sexual tension between the two until they are untied through intercourse.

While there are no specific guidelines when to bond, an emotionally stable relationship is often best placed beforehand, as most are unable to identify that they are soul mates until they are bonded.

* * *

**Take of the Legendary Hero**:

It is rumored that over the centuries, a particular follower struck the Goddess's fancy, where she dubbed them and their descendants special advantages to being Harvesters.

This line of family is made sure to never die out, though the identity has never been revealed. This family is said to be granted the gift of sight, allowing them to see Harvest Sprites far past their childhood, as well as their deities if ever present.

It is speculated that whenever the deities seem to be facing a certain trouble, they will enlist the aid of a member of the family, dubbing them the "Hero" of the Goddess. If the Hero succeeds in the mission or task, they are said to gain a certain power or strength as reward.

There is talk though, of the "Legendary Hero", said to be the reincarnation of the Goddess's closest Sprite. After a brutal death by the hands of the Witch Princess, the Sprite's soul is forced to remain in limbo until it is called forth, to be reborn as the "Legendary Hero", to come to the aid of its Goddess in her dire need.

Theoretically, the Sprite is to be reborn with its powers, but are to remain hidden until the Sprite remembers who it once was. The Sprite is not to be allowed to be told it's past or what it must do. Everything must be figured out on its own accord, or it's immense powers might become corrupted and tainted.

It is said when the Goddess's time of dire need arrives, the Hero will have already been born. The name will be known to the current Sprites, who will then seek out the individual, and inform them of their duty, allowing them to take the "Oath of the Hero", where they will then aid the Hero in its Quest, but never reveal anything more.

The remaining members of the bloodline will react to the choosing of the oath. In theory, each member will suddenly fall to their knees, their eyes glowing the color of their eyes as they flash lights across the space they currently inhibit, and shimmer that same color. Within seconds it will faded, and they lifts her heads up, and whisper the name of the Legendary Hero.

The memory is to be forgotten within a short amount of time, to prevent wild spread panic and fear. But the members will feel a stronger connection to their bloodline, their faith and work brought forth to aid in anyway possible.

* * *

**Oath of The Hero**:

I will do my duty as a (insert family bloodline) and a Harvester to do the will of my King and Queen, and their Goddess. I will fight the evils of the Witch Princess; I will use the aid of my fellow Sprites to guide my quest. I will access all my resource; I will use the power of love as the key to conquer all obstacles. No force shall delay my Journey; no temptations will darken the purity of my soul. I pledge myself to this quest; I accept my Journey as the Legendary Hero of the Harvest King, Queen, and Goddess. To this I promise.


End file.
